everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Raffaele Candeliere
Raffaele Candeliere is the son of Zizola from Dear as Salt, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. Info Name: Raffaele Candeliere Age: 14 Parent's Story: Dear as Salt Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Trofimo Pulce Secret Heart's Desire: To show the importance of why meat needs salt. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cooking and preparing meat - I never forget to add salt to meat. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Adriano Ocadoro. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of the dark. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's good for serving the finest foods! Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I have two left feet. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Adriano and his brother Tiziano. Character Appearance Raffaele is slightly below average height, with long brown hair with purple tips and blue eyes. He wears a purple shirt and dark yellow capris. Personality Raffaele is fond of cooking, and often cooks for his friends. He loves to apply salt to food, especially meat. His favorite food, though, is potato chips. He also likes knitting and often makes clothing items with it. He likes to flirt with other guys, especially his boyfriend Adriano. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Raffaele Candeliere, son of Zizola. I'll tell you about Mom. She was one of three sisters: a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde. (She was the blonde.) Her father the king had three thrones: a white one for when he was happy, a red one for when he was so-so, and a black one when he was angry. One day, when he sat on the black throne, and addressed his daughters. He asked how much they loved him. Mom said she was dear to him as salt. The queen helped her escape with a candlestick, which was purchased by a prince. At night she left her candlestick to sneak food. After a few nights of doing this, the prince caught her, and fell in love with her. The prince told his court he would marry the candlestick, and a celebration was planned. At the reception, out came Zizola. Everyone was invited to the reception, including Mom's parents. At the banquet, Mom's father tried to eat his saltless dinner, but could not. At last, the king came to forgive his beloved daughter. I'm doing very well. My father became king several years ago after his father passed on. My mom's father died a year ago and she is now queen of his kingdom. I live with my parents. I have two brothers: an older brother named Michele and a younger brother named Emanuele. Michele has blond hair and Emanuele has red hair, thus repeating the hair color trio of Mom and her two sisters. I'm going to Ever After High. Right now I'm in my first year, so I'm getting my feet wet. One thing I've discovered a great talent for was cooking. I'm quite adept at cooking and I never fail to put salt in the dishes I make. But my favorite food is potato chips. I especially likes Pringles and doing the "duck lips" with two chips, making quacking noises while I do it. It always makes my brothers laugh. I'm also a good knitter, and I love making sweaters and other clothing items with my knitting needles. I also like to make blankets to keep me nice and warm during the cold weather. I'm definitely a Rebel. I don't think I want to be stuck inside a candlestick. I'm also gay, and I have a boyfriend. I'd rather spend my life with him instead of being stuck with someone I'd never feel attraction to. Adriano is quite the fine boyfriend. He's big and tough, which contrasts with small, delicate me. We get along very well - I hope we'll end up together! Trivia *Raffaele's surname means "candlestick" in Italian, referring to the candlestick that Zizola hid inside. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Lucien Dodge, who voices Leon in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Gay Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Dear as Salt Category:Italian